Realizing True love
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: They had both been rejected by the ones they love, now that they are getting to know each other better, Tsubaki and Soul realize what true love is all about. Just a little swearing, nothing big
1. Chapter 1

**Realizing True Love**

"_**He doesn't love you!"**_

That's what the voice in Tsubaki's head was telling her.

"_**Black Star doesn't love you Tsubaki! Ha, ha!"**_

She can never get the voice to shut up as it was her conscience talking. On the outside, Tsubaki was a calm person. But on the inside, he conscience was her other half. You might as well call it her instinct.

It started ever since all the meisters had to go on a trip without their weapons. Maka and Black Star had been partners and that's where their love story started.

Tsubaki sighed. She finally gave into the voice.

"_Yeah, he doesn't love me."_

~x~

"_Who the hell does she think she is?"_

Soul was riding on his bike trying to clear his head.

"_She's always going on about how men are always cheating, yet she's the one going out with Black Star when I'm the one who loves her the most! And Black Star above all people!"_

He was way beyond pissed right now. He doesn't usually like to get angry as it is really uncool. This time he put on a helmet because he didn't want people to see his angry face.

"_All this time I've been trying to get her affections, even by serenading her on the piano, something I vowed never to do! But still she turns to Black Star."_

He then thought of Tsubaki. He wondered if she knew. Soul and Tsubaki were quite good friends, although they don't know each other well.

"_**Don't be selfish Soul! Tsubaki is more fragile than you, yet you're taking it extremely!"**_

Soul heard his conscience loud and clear. The voice was right. Tsubaki had feelings for Black Star way before him and Maka met.

"_Just shut up. It's not cool to have your conscience tell you when you're wrong."_

"_**But it's my job fool!"**_

Soul managed a little smile.

"_Well, let them fuck about with their own lives. When she breaks, I'm not fixing her."_

He sped on not knowing where he was going.

~x~

She had just been splashed by some biker.

"_**Who the fuck did that?" **_Tsubaki's conscience was always a joker, but also very angry. Tsubaki said nothing, but really wanted to shout this out.

She turned round waiting for an apology. She saw the biker take off his helmet.

"Whoa! Tsubaki? I'm sorry man!" Soul still had some manners no matter how angry he was.

"Soul? It's okay, really." She put on a fake 200 megawatts smile.

"_**You're smiling at a time like this? What are you, a Cheshire cat! If I were to control you right now, I would have given him such a beating!" **_

"_Oh shut the fuck up and remain silent would ya?" _To her surprise, the voice stopped.

"_**Oh man Soul! I can't believe you just did that! That was not cool, and on poor Tsubaki too."**_

"_You need to shut the fuck up man! I'm gonna help her so stop your yapping and watch!" _To his surprise, the voice stopped for him too.

"No it's not okay. I'm angry and I shouldn't have taken it out in public. Especially on you…"

That's when Soul clocked that she already knew about Black Star and Maka.

"And you can stop faking your smile now. If y ain't happy, then don't smile for other people."

Tsubaki looked up at Soul (He had a growth spurt, and so had Black Star.) She then reduced her smile. "You're right. Thanks. Well I better get going an change." She started to walk away.

Soul had his ruby red eyes on her. " You can't be serious?" Tsubaki turned round. "What?" She was growing impatient. She was soaking wet, cold and hungry.

"Well you live on the other side of town and you have now ride. Have you even seen the time? 11 o'clock." He then looked to the ground. "Plus Maka is crashing at your's and Black Star's."

When Soul looked up, he saw Tsubaki sitting on his bike with the spare helmet.

"Well if she's at mine, I'm going to _yours_. Hopefully Blair can conjure up some clothes for me."

Soul gave her his sharky grin.

"Well then, let's go.

~x~

**I know that I've gone and made a SoulxTsubaki fanfic, and not a lot of you might approve, but I thought it would be great to write one! There is only one SoulxTsubaki fanfic called shadow hunter, and I really love that one! Hope you liked it!**

**Headoverheels4anime**


	2. Chapter 2

**Realizing True Love**

**Chapter 2**

When they got to Soul and Maka's apartment, Blair was nowhere to be seen.

"It looks like she went out. No matter, you'll have to wear Maka's stuff."

"_**Ugh! Why do you have to wear that bitch's stuff! You might catch something Tsubaki!" **_

"_Put a lid on it will you? I'm trying to listen here!"_

She shrugged. "I Don't really mind." _**"That must be one of the biggest lies you've ever told Tsubaki." **__"Shut it twerp!"_

Tsubaki and Soul peered into Maka's wardrobe and threw all of her clothes onto her bed. As Maka was still shorter than Tsubaki, most of the clothes were going to be a bit small.

"They're too small!" Tsubaki had a tinge of desperation on her voice. She was freezing now.

"_**Shut up girl! Why the hell are you whining for?" **_Tsubaki's conscience was getting really annoyed with her.

"I guess you're right. What are you gonna do?" Soul looked like he really couldn't care less about her clothes problem.

"_**Hey, that's mean! If you didn't splash her, we wouldn't be here!"**_

"Well when you get out, I can figure it out." She started to push Soul out of the room

"Hey, hey! That's not a cool way to get out of the room, now is it?" Tsubaki started to laugh.

"You care that much about being cool? Even when I'm the only one here?"

"Force of habit. I'll go and make us some dinner, how about that?"

"Sounds good." Soul gave her his sharky grin and shut the door on his way out.

Tsubaki sighed as she leaned against the door. "I'm grateful I have a friend like you Soul." She didn't know that Soul was still on the other side of the door. "Likewise Tsubaki."

He went off to go and make dinner.

~x~

Just as Soul finished, Tsubaki walked into the kitchen. She sniffed the air.

"Smells good. I didn't know that you cook too." She have Soul a warm smile.

"_How does she do that? She's making me melt with smile of hers!"_

"_**That's because you LOVE her! Good thing too, I never really liked Maka."**_

Soul then looked at what she was wearing. She was wearing a red and black skirt that swished around her knees. Normally the skirt would be around Maka's ankles.

She was wearing a black top with a black jacket. The top was straining around her 34 DD chest. Soul had to try and keep the blood in his nose. He quickly grabbed a tissue so that Tsubaki couldn't see what he was doing.

He then looked at her again and smiled back. "You look good. The clothes suit you better than Maka."

Tsubaki blushed. She was shocked with herself. She was used to a crazy Black Star, that she wondered why she blushed.

"_How am I blushing? Conscience, can you tell me?"_

"_**You're smart. Figure it out yourself."**_

"Thanks a lot." They both sat down and started eating like there was no tomorrow.

~x~

After dinner, Soul and Tsubaki flopped onto the sofa. "That was a nice meal."

"Don't act so surprised. Me and Maka take it turns to cook around here." Tsubaki smirked at him. "So cool boys cook now?"

"Okay, I admit, that's not really cool." They both started to laugh.

They both fell silent as they started to watch TV. Tsubaki then decided to break the silence.

"Hey soul…"

"Mmm?"

"How did you fall in love with Maka?" Soul was silent for what seemed like a decade.

"She was the first to ever show interest in me. The first to accept my talent. She always cared for, even if she was doing it in a near death scenario. What about you and Black Star?"

"I can be my true self when I'm around him. Although he's always a loud and had such a huge ego, he always cared for the right things."

There was an awkward silence between them. "Can we change the subject now? This one isn't cool."

"Yeah, sure." Tsubaki smiled.

"So how does it feel to be a death scythe?"

The two of them started to bicker away until sleep got the best of them.

~x~

When she woke up, she saw that it was still dark. Then she looked around the room and forgot where she was.

"_Where the fuck am I?"_

"_**Soul's house idiot! I sometimes wonder what you'll do without me." **_Tsubaki could hear her conscience tutting at her.

She then stopped feeling tense. She saw that she had put her arms around Soul's waist while her head was on his chest. He had apparently taken off his shirt.

"_Wow, I never knew Soul was this ripped." _She rubbed her head against his chest trying to get back to sleep. She earned a low grumble from Soul.

"Mmm, Tsubaki…" She looked up into his face and saw that he was still asleep. She then smiled.

"_So he's having a dream about me huh?"_ She started to make circles with her finger on his chest. She continued this until she fell asleep again.

~x~

Soul woke up 5 minutes after Tsubaki fell asleep. He had this amazing dream about some girl, but then forgot who it was.

"_And it was a cool dream too! How did I forget it?" _He then looked down and saw a sleeping figure.

"_She looks familiar. I wonder why." _

"_**Not only is it Tsubaki, but also the girl from your dream dimwit!"**_

Soul saw that his conscience was right. He saw that Tsubaki had let her loose. He then started to run his fingers right through it.

"_She's beautiful, better than a flat-chested Maka."_

He started to trace his fingers on the outline of her figure. He earned a tight squeeze from her as she rubbed her head into his chest.

"Oh, Soul…"

Soul's blood red eyes stared down to Tsubaki as he broke into a grin. _"So the hot scythe is having a dream about me?"_

He continued to stroke her hair as the sleep came back to his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Realizing True Love**

**Chapter 3**

She was crying. Staying at Black Star's and trying to get to know each other was wasn't the smartest thing to do.

She had come up with the idea that the only reason she really loved him was because he saved her life.

She had now reached her apartment. She now realized that the real person that she loved was none other than her partner.

"_Soul."_

Right now she wanted his comfort. His touch. Anything that could make her feel human again. She wanted his arms around her, and him telling her that he'll protect her no matter what.

She smiled to herself as she got in and then went straight to the living room. She then got the shock of her life.

"_WHAT IS SOUL DOING WITH TSUBAKI?"_

"What do you think you're doing with _my _Soul?"

Soul and Tsubaki groggily got up. Their eyes were still full of sleep when they looked up to see an angry Maka.

Maka was all ready to 'Maka chop' Tsubaki, when a hand flew to her wrist.

"What are you doing? That is an uncool way to say good morning, even for you!" Maka stared into the scarlet eyes that belonged to Soul.

Her face softened. Then the tears began to well up in her eyes. She then shocked him by hugging him tightly.

"Oh, Soul! I broke up with him!" She was now sobbing into his chest. He simply looked down at her.

Tsubaki was now standing up. She had a gobsmacked look on her face.

Maka continued. " I realized that I only loved him because he saved my life then. It soon faded and now I've realized that I love _you_ along Soul Evans!"

For Tsubaki, she should have been happy to hear these words. It would finally mean that she and Black Star finally had a chance! But then why did her heart feel heavy when Maka said these words to Soul?

"_**Because you LOVE him! Sheesh, I thought that a smart person like you would have figured that one out by now."**_

_L-love? No way! How is that even possible?"_

"_**Coz dumbass, you've seen the loving side of Soul." **_Then her conscience said something quietly.

"_I'm sorry what was that?"_

" _**I said that you've always loved him anyways but didn't realize it!"**_

Tsubaki was silent. Was this really true? Then she thought to all the times she was with Soul. It was like he saw right into her Soul. Ironic huh?

She realized that she only loved Black Star like a brother.

"_Man I hate it when you're always right."_

"_**That's why I love being your conscience! The amount of times I get to show you up. Ha!"**_

Just then, Maka wiped her tears and set an ice cold glare at Tsubaki. She flinched. _"That look just because I slept round her apartment with only Soul?"_

"But then I come home to find out that you spent your whole night with a slut! She's just using you Soul! She's using you to get over the fact that I went out with Black Star and not her.

"Well you know what Tsubaki? You can just run off to him coz he's free. Soul is MINE so go away! Leave me and Soul in peace."

Tsubaki had taken a lot of shit, but never from Maka. She started to tear up.

"I- I thought we were friends M- Maka. H- How can you say that to me? You don't even know what happened."

The tears wouldn't stop streaming down her face. Tsubaki made no attempt to wipe them. Soul shook Maka off of him. He walked right up to Tsubaki to wipe away her tears with his thumb.

He hates it when a girl cries. It's one of his natural weaknesses.

He turned to face Maka. Maka saw that his eyes were swimming with hate and anger. It was all directed at her.

"Why Soul? Why her?" Maka's voice was barely audible.

"You wanna know why? Simple. What you've just said to Tsubaki was really about yourself. You also said that Black Star saved you. That was one time! I've saved you so many times! I even went crazy just to save you from Crona. I'm your fucking death scythe! I do it every day! I swore to myself that if you were to break, I'm not going to pick up your pieces. Well here you are, broken."

Maka who was in shock, then seethed with anger. She directed it all to Tsubaki.

"This is all your fault!"

"No. This is all your fault. When you _were_ going out with Black Star, did you see Tsubaki trying to kill you? No."

"_**Finally you got over this bitch!"**_

"_Yeah, I know. You should've killed me for not noticing Tsubaki."_

"_**I was thinking on doing that."**_

Tsubaki gave Soul a warm smile even though she was still upset. Soul smiled back. "Don't be so upset. You're fine now."

"Thank you for all of this Soul, but you shouldn't have done this for me."

Soul gave her a sharky grin. They both forgot about Maka.

"Yes, I really did. You've made me realize that there are plenty of other women out there to love. And right now, I know that there is already a girl for me to love."

He was staring deeply into her eyes that she blushed lightly. She had to turn her head away because she was shy for him to see her blush.

Maka had noticed this. _"If Soul can make her blush and Black Star couldn't, then she must really love him. I wonder if I should go and make up with Black Star. I really miss him." _Maka looked at the two lovebirds and sighed.

"_Time to go and look for Black Star." _She walked out of the apartment with a smile on her face.

"Soul I could say the same thing too. I too have found another guy too." Soul smirked at her.

He then wrapped an arm around her waist to close the gap between them and then kissed her passionately. Their kiss started to get more forceful and wet. She wrapped both her arms round his neck. When they pulled away, Tsubaki rested her head into his neck. "I love you Soul."

Soul smiled. "I love you too Tsubaki. So do you wanna go out with me?" Tsubaki looked up and grinned. "I thought you would never ask!"

~x~

**Well that is the end of such a nice fanfics. I joking, only you can decide if it was nice or not. I don't care if you think that I made Maka a bit of a bitch, coz she kinda pisses me off. Please review!**

**Headoverheel4anime2011**


End file.
